Un rey caído
by Phaos-sama
Summary: Kaname era sólo eso… un rey caído. (Vestigio sobre el KanZer).


**Nota del autor:** En el manga, la última persona que Kaname vio antes de morir fue Zero, en medio de ese abrazo que se presentó en el manga del trío de oro, Kaname escuchaba los latidos del corazón del cazador. **LEA LAS ADVERTENCIAS.**

* * *

 **Título:** Un rey caído

 **Categoría:** Vampire Knight

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Género:** Tragedia. Shônen ai.

 **Advertencia:** Spoiler. Vestigio sobre el KanZer.

 **Disclaimer:** Este Fanfiction no persigue ningún afán lucrativo, todos los derechos de autor de _**Vampire Knight**_ son única y exclusivamente propiedad de © **Matsuri Hino** , creadora de la franquicia.

* * *

 **Resumen:** Kaname era sólo eso… un rey caído.

* * *

.

.

 **Un rey caído**

 _Por_ : Phaos-sama

.

.

* * *

"… _no me arrepiento de nada. Pero debo redimirme de todos los pecados que he cometido."_

 **Kaname Kuran**

* * *

Oscuridad.

Todo lo que reina dentro y fuera de su mundo es la más profunda e infinita oscuridad. No le extraña no poder sentir ni hallar un arriba o un abajo entre las sombrías paredes de esa invisible jaula de barrotes hechos con un acero intangible. Allí, acobijado por el velo de la soledad y aprisionado con grilletes etéreos, sofocado por las penas, zambullido en los últimos recuerdos y martirizado con decisiones cuyo único propósito fue acrecentar las muertes detrás del telón, echándole más peso y espinas a sus pecados; allí, marginado y olvidado está la pena que germina lentamente en su pecho. Dentro de ese pecho donde no se halla un latido de corazón, sólo el eco del mutismo y una desagradable sensación cargada de una frivolidad aplastante.

Y allí está él, el hombre…no, el ser que una vez llegó a coronarse como el rey, la máxima figura de autoridad y símbolo de temor; allí está él, nadando entre las frías olas del vacío, soñando con los muchos escenarios de una realidad incierta. No hay temor en el silencio del hombre, no hay pánico ni recelo en las ajenas cavilaciones que acribillan sin descanso la mente errante del rey; no hay pavor ni duda porque ha aprendido a abrazar las gélidas curvas del cuerpo hiriente de la soledad, ha aprendido a beber de ese árido desierto que una vez, hace incontables siglos, aprendió a ser su refugio. Aquella vez, cuando la desesperación tocó a la puerta, y en el desosiego dio cabida al dolor y a la angustia, a esa enorme congoja de quedar solo y sin un ápice de emoción latiéndole en el pecho.

Ese lugar en tinieblas llegó a ser el refugio del huérfano en el que se había convertido. Había acudido a ese recinto yermo y hueco con la esperanza de hallar paz y volverse polvo con el tiempo. Ahora regresaba a él con los brazos abiertos en busca de purgar los terribles pecados que lo atan a un infierno de perdiciones.

 _Tum. Tum. Tum._

Ese constante y lejano zumbo de tambores.

Agradable al oído esa ruptura del mutismo injurioso con el constante galopar de un corazón ajeno. Ese órgano pulsante, inundado de vida, bombeador de sangre y transmisor de una calma anhelante. Una calma que los sumados milenios de su vida se encargaron de borrar. Ese corazón sano y fuerte es su canto de sirena, la pequeña luz a través de ese álgido túnel, la esperanza atascada en el interior de aquella caja de Pandora.

No es difícil para Kaname reconocer el autor de la parsimoniosa melodía. Había sido esa misma sinfonía la orquestada cuando se dejó cautivar por la embaucadora oscuridad, esa mortal traidora pero fiel acompañante. Deliciosa armonía de tan vivaz composición, conquistadora de su hambre e hipnotista de la más ardiente pasión quemándole como lava ardiente entre las venas. La perdición hecha carne. La más infame de las torturas.

Y allí está él, una vez rey, una vez convertido en un Dios sin reglas, encadenado a los delirios del castigo justo. Fantaseando con la luna. Una luna lejana y distante, su último recuerdo, la expresión abatida de esa luna remota y aislada, esa luna cuyo cuerpo le brindó una calidez desbordante y un corazón cuyo latido le otorgó el manjar de los manjares.

Es increíble lo rápido que transcurre el tic-tac del tiempo. Y que al abrir los ojos, la blancura inunde las memorias de una mente destruida, no hay nombre, pero sí la cautivadora música que aún extiende su armonía en las cavilaciones más efímeras.

En un mundo reinado por la luz, no hay recuerdos… no hay nombres, ni rostros conocidos.

Quizá… en la letanía de una niebla distante, la sombra de un hombre y el llanto de una mujer.

No queda el asomo de la bestia sedienta, ni esa hambre implacable.

Sólo aguarda un miserable vampiro convertido en humano.

Cuán desdichado.

Cuán infeliz bastardo.

Sólo queda un hombre.

Un rey sin nombre…

… un rey caído.


End file.
